User talk:Agent Lid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Starpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Lid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Killerwolfhearts (Talk) 19:32, May 9, 2010 Hi! Hi! Welcome to my talk page. If you have any questions for me, leave me a message! -Agent Lid HI lid It's Dakota Jaya! You asked if how to change your userpage, but it looks like you did it. Good job! TTYL, DJ The victorious friend! 00:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Lost I like Lost so far! Keep it up. So, what exactly is it going to be about? How is Alyssa Ingrid Montgomery going to get lost? I'm bursting with curiosity! (But don't actually answer those Qs or you'll give away the story.) XD DJ The victorious friend! 00:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the comments DJ! Well, I can tell you this--it's a mix between Alice in Wonderland and a book (I forgot it's name!) my teacher read to us in third grade! -Agent_Lid Question Hey DJ, The top of this page says to sign my message with four tildes or by using the signature button. What is the signature button, and how do you make a signature (or can you?)? -Agent_Lid LOst Ah, so Dylan falls down a rabbit hole! ;-) DJ: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! (Or wing it right back and pile on more lemons of your own!) 22:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Your signature is well.... here's mine DJ: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! (Or wing it right back and pile on more lemons of your own!) 23:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Just leave a message, click the Signature button (It's under INSERT when leaving a message)and see what happens! :-) Yup Exactly! Thanks Thanks for the help, DJ! P.S. My signature is AL: Life is short, eat dessert first! 21:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC), how do I change it?! -Agent Lid Change To change your signature, look at the top of the screen where it says 'Agent Lid' in yellow letters. Next to it there is a MORE button. Click on it. Then click Preferences. DJ: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! (Or wing it right back and pile on more lemons of your own!) 21:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Agent Lid! Your story is great! Thanks Thanks for all the nice comments on my story! I kn ow I don't do it very often, but I will try to do it everyday! If you have any suggestions, please tell me me! Thanks! -Agent Lid Hi Hi Agent Lid! Your dog is 10,000% adorable! -writergirl555 Thanks Macy says thanks!Life is short, eat dessert first! -Agent Lid 14:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Macy On a scale 1-10,000? 1,000,000!!!! ;-) 15:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Dakota Jaya thanks- again! Macy says: That's so nice of you :-) Life is short, eat dessert first! -Agent Lid 17:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) New Chapter in "Lost" I loved your new chapter in your story! I just always want to know what happens next! Awesome story! 13:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC)-writergirl555 :-)WriterGirl55513:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC)-writergirl555 :-) Thanks Thanks, WriterGirl! I love your story "Dance Competition"! It's great! Life is short, eat dessert first! -Agent Lid 19:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! 19:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It's dakota Jaya Hi Lid! I'm Hawkheart600 now. See you later! Hawkheart! THx You love my story? Oh thank you so much!!!!!!! I love Lost too!